Colonel Radec
Colonel Radec is a character from the Killzone series. He is the main antagonist of Killzone 2 and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html He was one of the first six characters to be revealed. His rival in the game is Sir Daniel Fortesque. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF HELGHAN! Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html THE LEGACY OF COLONEL RADEC: *''Killzone 2'' Gameplay Radec uses an assortment of Helghast weaponry for his move set. Despite being heavily armed, he is very susceptible to close quarters combat. As a combatant, Radec will usually want to stay off to the side, firing at his enemies from a distance, while using his grenades and other attacks to avoid close up fighting. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Gun Boot' - - Radec hits an opponent with the stock of his rifle, then spins around into a front kick. *'Knife Blast' - Forward - Radec stabs with his combat knife, then blasts with a shotgun pistol. *'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' - Up - Radec stabs upward with his combat knife. *'Surprise Grenade' - Down - Radec cloaks and drops a frag grenade. *'Double Kick' - (Air) (Air) *'VC8 Shotgun Pistol' - Forward (Air) *'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' - Up (Air) *'Surprise Grenade' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'StA3 Light Machine Gun' - - Radec fires three blasts from his machine gun and pauses to reload a new clip. Holding will keep Radec firing. *'VC32 Sniper Rifle' - Forward - Radec holds out a sniper rifle and fires. *'LS13 Shotgun' - Up - Radec points a shotgun upward and fires. *'M327 Grenade Launcher' - Down - Radec points a grenade launcher down to the ground and fires. *'StA3 Light Machine Gun' - (Air) *'VC32 Sniper Rifle' - Forward (Air) *'LS13 Shotgun' - Up (Air) *'M327 Grenade Launcher' - Down (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'VC21 Bolt Gun' - - Radec fires an explosive bolt which detonates after latching onto a opponent. *'TR-X Teslite Grenade' - Forward - Radec throws an electric grenade which detonates in mid-air, stunning nearby opponents. *'VC5 Arc Rifle' - Up - Radec fires an arc of electricity diagonally into the air. *'VC1 Flame Thrower' - Down - Radec fires a burst of flame. Hold to extend the duration of the attack. *'VC21 Bolt Gun' - (Air) *'TR-X Teslite Grenade' - Forward (Air) *'VC5 Arc Rifle' - Up (Air) *'VC1 Flame Thrower' - Down (Air Hold ) (Throws) *'Executioner' - - Radec stabs the opponent from the front, cloaks and reappears behind the opponent, and shoots them in the head. *'Vicious Assault' - - Radec holds his assault rifle to his enemy's head and fires repeatedly while holding them up from the neck. *'Helghan Stomp' - - Radec throws his enemy down and curbstomps their head. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Crouches against a barricade. *'Evade' - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher' - (Level 1) Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. The projectiles will home in on an opponent if the reticule is highlighting them. *'StA5X Arc Cannon' - (Level 2): Radec fires a short burst from an Arc Cannon, which traverses horizontally across the screen. *'StA-X6 Jetpack' - (Level 3): Radec equips a jetpack and flies into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective. Taunts Salutes and says "Death onto you!". Flips his knife and says "You lack skill." Cloaks and says "Find the target!" Quotes in Playstation All-Stars: *Character Selection: **"As you wish." **"Let us meet in combat!" **"I will slaughter them all!" *Prematch: **"This battlefield will do." *Using Level 1: **"I'm finished with you!" *Using Level 2: **"Time to end this!" *Using Level 3: **"Expect no mercy!" *Successful KO: **"You lack skill." **"You are no soldier." **"Die, scum!" **"You will be forgotten." **"Farewell, scum!" **"Kill or be killed." **"It's not personal." *Respawn: **"I'm not a very patient man." **"Now, it begins." **"Victory... or defeat!" *Unknown: **"The essence of combat: Kill or be killed." **"It will be my pleasure." **"The essence of combat: Victory over all!" **"Let's make them pay!" Costumes Helghan Uniform The default appearance of Radec. Alternate Colors * White Trim * Red Trim * Gold Trim StA-X6 Jetpack Radec wears the Killzone 3 jetpack over his uniform. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Elite Shock Trooper Radec assumes the appearance of a Capture Trooper from Killzone 3. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Radec deactivates his invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." Radec shoots with his machine gun from side-to-side. Radec vaults over a wall under heavy gunfire. Winning Screen Radec does a Helghast salute. Radec points his gun into the air and fires rapidly. Radec is recieving a transmission. Losing Screen Radec slams his fist into the ground. Radec frantically looks around. Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. Radec rises from a kneeled position and quickly activates his cloak. Rival Sir Daniel Fortesque Reason: While alone in his thoughts, Sir Daniel comes up behind Radec. Radec asks for his identity, but cannot understand Sir Dan's mumblings. Radec instead challenges the skeletal soldier to a duel, hoping for a more entertaining diversion. Connection: Sony Computer Entertainment Cambridge have developed both Killzone and MediEvil games. They made one handheld game for Killzone, and for MediEvil, they created every single game in the franchise. In addition, both Sir Daniel and Radec were killed in the games they debuted in, and both were killed by a shot to the head (Colonel Radec shot himself for failing to defeat the ISA and Sir Daniel was shot in the left eye by an arrow before MediEvil even starts). Ironically, both die at the opposite point in their respective debut games, with Radec dying at the end of the game, and Sir Daniel dying before the game even begins. Gallery Radec as.png Radecalt.png|Regular Helghast costume with preorder costumes pack. E3 colonel Radec.jpg|Radec in the E3 trailer Mael Radec.png Radec1.PNG|Colonel Radec's Introduction Radec2.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Flamethrower Radec3.PNG|Colonel Radec aims his Sniper Rifle Radec4.PNG Radec5.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Shotgun Radec6.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 1 Super Move Radec7.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 2 Super Move Radec8.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Radec9.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Red Radec.png|Red Radec Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque rivalry in the intro Radec.png|in the intro Videos PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Radec Trailer PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Colonel Radec PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Radec Strategies Trivia *Superbot explained that Radec was chosen to represent the Killzone series over any of the main characters was due to the Helghast, the villains of the series that Radec belongs to, are often seen as the face of the franchise. *Radec is one of three characters who's level 3 super goes into first-person mode, the others being Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank. *A Helghast soldier, based on Radec's appearance, appears as an alternate skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' ''multiplayer. In ''Uncharted 3, a Capture Trooper and Helghast helmet appear as well. This makes Radec the third character to have previously been connected with Uncharted, the others being Cole MacGrath and Jak and Daxter. *Colonel Radec has never been a playable character until the creation of this game. *One of Radec's alternate colors shows him in red armor. This bears remarkable resemblance to the Krimzon Guard soldiers of the Jak and Daxter series. *When selecting Colonel Radec, the announcer says his full name but only "Radec" is written. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Killzone Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters